


What Are You Waiting For?

by Finntrollhammaren



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finntrollhammaren/pseuds/Finntrollhammaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 11 chapter slash fic, basically involving the developing relationship between Danny & J-Dog (Jorel Decker). Some angst/sadness will more than likely be included, as well as some obvious smut. Lots of fluff. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

Danny woke up abruptly, sweat coating his forehead and soaking through most of his shirt. As he looked down he noted that his hands were shaking, and he was biting down on his bottom lip so hard that he could feel the blood pooling in his mouth. It didn't take him long to lick his lips and attempt to stop his hands, rubbing them together and balling them in tight fists. He was used to this by now, but that didn't mean it was anymore pleasant than the first time. Since he wasn't sure what initially triggered them he wasn't sure what to do about it except shake, cry, scream, and get over it. Luckily he hadn't woken up his fellow band members this time, subtly crawling out of his bunk and padding into the 'kitchen' area. Which in all reality was a tiny sink, stove and mini-fridge. It was more than enough for the already crammed tour bus. 

While he was pouring himself a cup of coffee he hadn't even heard Jorel approach until he was only a few feet away, looking Danny up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Dude.. you okay? 'Aint looking so hot.." He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he said this, and the vocalist had to force his eyes downwards to avoid his concerned gaze. The last thing he needed was anyone to find out about his night terrors. He rubbed the back of his neck and took more than a few sips of his beverage before answering, knowing his voice was more than likely still shaky from when he first woke up. "Yeah, Jorel. I'm cool. Just can't sleep, that's all. What are you doing up so early?" Thankfully his hands had stopped shaking by now but he was still drowned in sweat, which probably wasn't very attractive. Not that he cared what Jorel thought of him, of course. That would be preposterous. 

Jorel still remained suspicious but allowed the change in conversation, leaning himself against the counter. "I can't sleep either. I heard some fuckin'.. screaming or something an hour ago and haven't been able to get back to sleep. Did you hear it too?". Danny froze almost immediately, looking around the room in a panic. He'd heard him SCREAMING? Did anyone else hear him? How long had he been screaming in his sleep like that?. "No.. but that's probably what woke me up. Did uh.. anyone else wake up? I know they're all sound sleepers but.." he mumbled, line of speech trailing off into a faint whisper. He sat himself down on the tiny sofa and glanced up at Jorel, still sipping the coffee he'd poured himself moments prior. 

Sitting down beside him the man shrugged, pursing his lips. "I don't think so. They would of been out here complaining by now if they had. Especially Charlie. The guy likes his sleep.. a lot." The sentence was followed by a faint chuckle that put a smile on Danny's lips, then realizing how close the two of them were sitting. Much too close for comfort. He scooted a few inches away, seeming unnoticed by his friend. It wasn't that he didn't want to be close to Jorel, if anything he'd much rather be in his lap. But Jorel was straight, at least from his own knowledge. He'd never seen him bring a guy on the tour bus, or even mention finding them attractive, unlike himself. Almost everyone knew Danny swung both ways, and they didn't care. 

The problem was Jorel. 'Nice smile.. nice body, amazing personality, talent.. who wouldn't want their own personal Jorel Decker?' He was off in his own blissful, happy little world, until he was tapped on the shoulder. "You zoned out.. Wanna go for a walk or something? I'm feeling stuffy in here already." He seemed to be fanning himself with a nearby piece of paper, proceeding to flash a grin at Danny which made him feel like he was floating on clouds. Glancing down at his shirt he nodded, standing up and wandering into the bunk area. "Yeah, yeah.. just let me change. I'm still covered in sweat."

It didn't take him long to change before he was presented before Jorel again, rocking on his heels like a giddy schoolgirl. His friend didn't seem to take notice of it though, walking to the front of the bus and opening the door like the gentleman he was. "After you, dude." The 'dude' sort of ruined the romantic feel for Danny but he dealt with it, muttering a quick 'thanks' under his breath before walking into the cool air. He heard the click of the door closing and they were off, seemingly going nowhere in particular at the moment. 

Danny never really had the opportunity to have one-on-one moments with Jorel like this so he welcomed them with open arms, now getting the chance to swoon over him without any of the other members noticing. Luckily for him, the other man was one of the most oblivious people when it came to being flirted with, so he was never concerned on being found out. The silence was beginning to be unbearable before Jorel finally spoke up, having a bit of a skip in his step. "This is nice, right? It's not often we have time off like this. It's usually concert.. party.. after-party.. after-after-party.. then sleep, hangover, and the cycle repeats, Yeunno? I can't actually remember the last time I've been on a walk like this." He seemed to realize he was rambling and cut himself off, smiling sheepishly with a tint to his cheeks. Was he... blushing?. "Yeah, it is nice." He almost blurted out 'but you're nicer' and was able to stop himself, covering it up with a coughing fit. 

The walk was mostly quiet after that, both of them stealing glances at each other and the area around them, eventually deciding to turn around before they both got lost and couldn't find their way back. It was still early in the morning, and the rest of the band never really woke up until 11:00 AM the earliest. Jorel yawned and kicked a nearby pebble, shoving both hands in his pockets. "Danny.." he mumbled, peering at him through strands of hair that had fallen in his face. "Uh.. yeah?" His heart began to beat 100 miles per hour at the sound of his name, worried that his.. 'feelings' had been found out and his world was about to come crashing down. 

"Can I just.. hug you for a while? I'm kinda cold." The sound of his voice, awkward and shy, had Danny's cheeks on fire, choking on his words as he felt the butterflies in his stomach. Did he hear him correctly? He wanted to.. cuddle? Well.. 'hug for a while' as he put it. They were sitting on a bench only a few blocks from the tour bus, he could of easily just walked back there and grabbed himself a warmer jacket. But no, he wanted to.. cuddle. Danny was seeing stars. How could he deny such a pretty face?. "Yeah, definitely man. Come here." he forced himself to sound as casual as he possibly could under the circumstances, hoping he could pass off the blush as a reaction to the cold he was experiencing. 

Jorel scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the vocalists' waist, resting his head on his shoulder and nuzzling him briefly to get comfortable. It took Danny a while to actually move his arms, movements robotic as he draped his own arms higher up near his shoulder blades. He heard him chuckle after only a couple minutes, leaning back for a moment to examine his face. "Stop being so tense. You act like you've never hugged anyone before." That earned a chuckle from Danny himself, allowing his body to relax and hold Jorel properly. 

He was glad he could hide his face. The blush he was sporting now was insane. 

He was actually holding him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have them move kinda fast. Depends on how I feel. They already have a past so I don't see it being too much of a big deal. ^^

Danny wasn't even sure how long they'd been sitting outside, casually holding each other. He could feel Jorel's heartbeat due to how close they were sitting, somehow getting closer as time progressed. Almost every body part was touching, and at some point the two men had begun playing footsies with each other. He could bask in this moment forever. 

It was only after another 20 minutes or so that Jorel began to scoot away, stretching his limbs out like a cat. "Thanks.. that was very nice of you. I'm all warm and toasty now. Also, I totally kicked your ass at footsies." His tone was teasing and sarcastic, although his expression proved the 'thanks' was very much genuine. "I'm the footsie champion. You're a liar." He only scoffed at the comment and began to wander back to the bus, gesturing for Danny to follow. 

The walk back somehow seemed longer than the journey away from it had been, mostly because Danny couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it felt to actually hold Jorel in his arms. Every part of his body still seemed to tingle, and the feeling was nearly impossible to shake off. Should he try to make conversation or something? He felt like an idiot just gawking at him like he was. He focused on his lips more than anything. It was as if they were begging to be kissed, and it took all of his willpower not to comply. 'I wish you know what you did to me, Jorel.' The sigh that followed caught his attention as his head snapped up, cocking to the side to inspect his friend. "Hmmmm?" He drawled out, clearly noticing something was off about Danny's demeanor. 

His blush had returned on cue and he did his best to disguise it, faking a few sneezes. "Just.. the weather. I'm not exactly dressed properly, now am I?" He gestured to the simple t-shirt and jeans before pointing at Jorel's sweater, still finding it odd that HE was the one that ended up needing body heat. "I guess not. Wanna wear this, then?" Without waiting for an answer he shrugged it off and held it out to the vocalist, that same dazzling grin on his lips. How could he possibly pass up an opportunity to wear something owned by none other than J-Dog himself? It was the closest he was probably gonna get to intimacy. "...Thanks." It came out as more of a squeak than proper speech and he quickly looked away, tugging on the sweater before he could see the look on his face. 

It fit him properly enough, considering their body types weren't very different. It was also... warm. Why did he need to be held in the first place, then? He should of been totally fine in this. Unless it was just an excuse to hug Danny... Nah, certainly not it. Jorel was probably the kinda guy that needed to wear 50 layers to be warm. He'd never seen him outside for long periods of time during the fall or winter, so it was a plausible idea. As much as he would of preferred being held just for the fun of it.

The tour bus was already in sight and both of them dashed towards it, deciding on their own that they'd been outside long enough. Surely the rest of the band would still be sleeping, as his phone only read 9:00 AM.. which meant another 2 hours of time to kill. Alone. With Jorel. In his sweater. The situation was still surreal to him. Danny plopped himself down on the familiar couch and Jorel followed close behind, maintaining that same closeness he'd developed outside at the park. Raising an eyebrow he prodded his 'crush' on the shoulder, successfully shoving him an inch or two back. "We still have a lot of time to kill, you know. Anything in mind?" He was about to suggest making out but was positive he'd object, or at least think he was kidding and laugh in his face. 

Jorel grumbled as he was pushed away, secretly craving the close contact to /his/ vocalist. Danny didn't KNOW he belonged to Jorel but.. he did. "It's 9 in the morning.. I have no idea. We could play a game or something? I mean our selection is pretty limited and this system isn't the best but.. it works." His hands rubbed together out of a nervous habit he developed, reaching around to find the controllers and haphazardly setting up the gaming system. There honestly wasn't that much room for it but the set up worked well enough, and it was definitely playable. 

Danny rolled his eyes and snatched the controller out of Jorel's hands, watching him slide the disk into it's desired location. "Alright. You're going down." There was a glint in his eyes and a competitive tone to his voice, nudging the other in the side lightly. It was just your basic super smash bro's, which was good enough for him. They were able to pick out their desired character and the game started, both grown men turning into immature teenagers again. 

Somehow during their competition Jorel ended up with one arm wrapped around Danny's waist, gripping the controller again and ignoring the fact the position he was sitting in was no longer comfortable. Danny seemed too wrapped up in the game to notice, already winning by a landslide. He'd let him win on purpose, though (well, that's what he kept repeating every time he lost). It was only after the 5th loss in a row he'd finally admitted defeat, dropping the controller at his feet but keeping his arm loosely secured around Danny. 

By now he'd definitely noticed and raised an eyebrow, non-verbally asking 'what the hell are you doing with your arm?'. Jorel shrugged defensively and quickly retracted it, much to Danny's own displeasure. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the band woke up, anyways. It was only for the best. Conversation was very brief after that, both of them not wanting to actually mentioned what had just happened.

But Danny never took off his sweater. He'd only buried himself more into it, tucking his knees to his chest. Danny was most definitely too cute for his own good. It wasn't fair, in Jorel's opinion. 

At least he had the visual pleasure of watching his fellow bandmate in his clothing, though. Maybe he could get him to wear a shirt next.

Or nothing at all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorel and Danny get drunk. Danny gives Jorel a blowjob. Jorel doesn't remember in the morning. Danny does.  
> Smut & Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best at smut so.. I apologize!  
> 

They only sat together in the unbearable silence for a few minutes before a hungover Charlie Scene stumbled out from the bunk area, rubbing at his eyes. "Ugh. What TIME is it? The sun is out. It's too fucking early for this." he grumbled, snatching a water bottle out of the fridge. Danny raised an eyebrow, snickering under his breath. Most of the band tended to be grumpy when they had hangovers, but Charlie was a total diva.. to put it lightly. "It's almost noon, man. You should be lucky we aren't playing a show tonight." He shook his head and chugged down nearly half the bottle, quenching his thirst and dulling his massive headache he was harboring. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm partying again tonight. What better way to get rid of a hangover, right?" 

"Sure."

\----------------------------------------------  
Danny absolutely loathed going to clubs, much to anyone's surprise. There were too many flashing lights, the liquor usually sucked, and he was practically being dry-humped everywhere he turned. It wasn't very pleasant. On some nights? Yeah, sure. But his infatuation with a certain Hollywood Undead member was making it difficult to even attempt to flirt with anyone. 

He simply sat at the bar, occasionally moving the glass in his hand to watch the ice clink around. Numerous drunk females (and a few males - the perks of being openly bisexual) had began conversation to get in his pants, and they all failed. He was too lost in his own world to pay attention. All he could think about was Jorel- the guy that had seemingly ruined Danny's life without even doing anything. Well, he did do something. He indirectly seduced Danny into falling into a one-sided crush just to torture him with his flirting.. which was really just him being extra-friendly. Definitely his fault. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he spun around on the bar stool, gawking at the sight before him.

Presented in front of him was a VERY intoxicated, VERY turned on Jorel Decker. He could tell by the way his hand was caressing the vocalists' cheek. "Daannnyyyyy." he whined, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "Take me home. I need you to take care of me." The last sentence was said in a husky voice, lips much too close to the shell of his own ear. This wasn't good. Danny was certainly tipsy, but he was sober enough to know what was going on and that he shouldn't be indulging him. But it was so fucking hard. "Jorel.. dude. Back off. I'm sure you can get someone else to 'take care of you'." He made sure to use quotation marks as he spoke, turning his back to him so that he could finish his drink and hide. 

'Whatever you do, do NOT get turned on.' A slightly drunker Danny told himself, ordering another drink when he told himself he was supposed to be getting OUT of there and away from Jorel. The other man clearly didn't get the hint, though, plopping down beside him and placing his hand directly on his inner thigh. Not good. He batted his hand away, hissing under his breath. "Don't do that." his voice was venomous, already being fed up with his antics. "But baby.." his voice was a soft coo compared to earlier, and no one else seemed to be paying attention to his abnormal behavior. "I'm not your 'baby', drop it. Don't fuck with me just because you're drunk." The drinks kept coming and it was becoming more difficult to resist his advances, eventually giving in after his fifth attempt (and Danny's 7th drink.) 

He wasn't sure how they got back. Hell, he didn't even remember leaving the bar. But none of that mattered anymore. Danny was now stuck underneath Jorel, the space in his bunk just a bit claustrophobic but just enough for them both to fit. Pathetic moans were leaving his lips while Jorel bit and sucked on his neck, as if he was marking his territory. Neither of them spoke much during this, except for the occasional curse word Danny let slip under his breath. He was sure all of these would look purple and disgusting in the morning, and the rest of the band would call him a giraffe for the next week. But it was JOREL doing it to him. Anyone else would get decked in the face. 

Now came the awkward part: Trying to fully undress in a crammed space wasn't as easy as it sounded. They both fumbled and bashed their elbows and knees on every surface they could, and it was more frantic than seductive and romantic. They both somehow succeeded with only a few scrapes, and they quickly went back to shoving their tongues down each others throats. Jorel was definitely the dominant one in this situation, securing both of Danny's wrists above his head just to show who was REALLY in charge. Danny didn't like it though, because now he had no way of touching him. But he wasn't going to resort to begging. He wasn't THAT needy.. was he? 

He was. As Jorel stared down at him with a smirk on his face he snapped, struggling to release his wrists from the tight grip they found themselves in. But, due to the fact he was fairly intoxicated he was getting nowhere. "J-dog. Jorel. Jo. Let me touch you. Come on. This isn't FAIR. How come you get to have all the fun, huh?" his speech was slurred but still understandable, a pout on his lips. 

Jorel sighed dramatically, as if his fun was being ruined. "Hmm.. fine. Only 'cause you asked so nicely." It wasn't nice at all but he wasn't going to admit he WANTED to be touched, he was supposed to be dominant after all. No time for showing weakness, as he liked to put it. Almost the same moment he let go of Danny's wrists his hands were roaming Jorel's body, taking a few seconds to simply admire it. "Holy fuck." he breathed out, wrapping one hand around the erection he'd discovered. The man on top of him gasped, noticing how sensitive he actually was. 

Danny nodded, pushing him back to properly situate himself between his legs. He approached it hesitantly, almost not believing this was actually happening. There he was, in Jorel's bunk and about to give him a blowjob. This HAD to be a dream. His theory was quickly confirmed false as he timidly licked the precum off the head, inwardly cringing at how salty it was. He continued, this time properly wrapping his lips around it and giving it a few experimental pumps with his hand still wrapped around the base. The noises he was receiving were all music to his ears, making him take even more of it into his mouth.

Jorel was not a small guy. He barely had half of it down before he was holding back from gagging, determined to get as close to deep throating as he possibly could. "Come on.. you can do it." His voice was a whisper and he caressed Danny's cheek for extra measure, completely exhausted. That seemed to be just the push he needed, suddenly able to get all of it down without gagging. Once he got that part down he developed some type of rhythm, which was sloppy in his intoxicated state. Jorel didn't seem to care, moans of the vocalists' name leaving his lips. He couldn't believe he was actually moaning his name. 

Danny took a quick peek up and blushed, the sight before him leaving him speechless (he couldn't talk anyways - considering he had Jorel's dick in his mouth). His mouth was hung open, hands were gripping the sheets, and he was already coated in sweat. 'Fucking gorgeous' He admired him a moment longer until an impatient whine reminded him what he was doing, swiftly getting back to work. 

Even with the sloppy attempt at a blowjob he was spent roughly ten minutes later - which Danny was grateful for since his jaw was already starting to hurt. The taste of cum in his mouth wasn't pleasant and it dripped down his chin when he sat up, swallowing what actually stayed in his mouth and cringing even more than before. He really needed to eat more fruit. "You're the bestttt. Fuck, I love you." Jorel mumbled, pulling him in for a hug. Danny's entire body froze, the sentence leaving him in shock. There was no way he meant that, right? It was just him being drunk and horny. "Ahaha.. yeah. I'm gonna go back to my bunk before they get back." He grabbed his clothes and hid away in his own bunk, pulling his boxers on and burrowing himself in the sheets. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
He sat up straight in his bunk the next morning, hands shaking and coated in sweat. It wasn't from nightmares this time. He dashed into the bathroom, pawing helplessly at his neck. It was coated in hickies, all from Jorel. This was bad.. really bad. Didn't he end up saying he loved him? He couldn't of meant it. 'Why the fuck would he mess with me like that? Better yet.. why did I let him?' All he could do was stare at himself in the mirror, choking back a sob. There was no way he'd be caught dead crying over a stupid crush that he let spin out of control. 

Well, he could go as far as to say he was in love with him but that was only asking for more heartbreak. 

Stumbling into the 'living area' he downed some pills with a glass of water, hoping his hang over would go away. It couldn't get rid of what happened, though. As if on cue Jorel appeared a moment later, acting as if nothing had happened last night. Did he even remember?. "Hey, dude. Did you have someone on the bus last night? You're fucking coated in hickies." he teased, vaguely gesturing to his neck whilst grabbing himself a cup of coffee. 

Danny couldn't believe it. He stared at him, narrowing his eyes. "Are you kidding me?" he snapped, not meaning to sound so.. aggressive. Jorel held his hands up defensively, sitting on the couch opposite of him. "Not at all. They're literally everywhere. Someone had fun with you." There was no teasing tone to his voice.. he just simply didn't remember at all. 

He couldn't deal with it. Standing up he grabbed a nearby jacket, storming off the bus to keep himself from crying in front of him. How could he not remember? How COULD he just tell him he loved him and not remember it at all? Why would he do something like that? 

It was only when he reached the park when he looked down at the jacket he was wearing, breaking down into full blown sobs.

It was Jorel's sweater.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny avoids Jorel as much as he can. Finally tells him what happened that night. Jorel feels like an idiot.
> 
> Angst and Fluff.

Jorel had absolutely no idea what just happened. All he saw was Danny snap at him, get up and run off the tour bus in a matter of seconds. Did he say something that ticked him off? All he did was ask what he did last night. He was the one totally coated in hickies - which was way out of character for him. He never let groupies leave hickies on him before.. said they were 'tacky' unless it was someone he knew. Maybe it was someone he knew and something happened. Fuck. Immediately he felt like shit, slapping his hand over his face. How insensitive could he possibly be?. Now Danny's off somewhere being.. upset and there was nothing he could do to help. They had a show to play tonight, not like he'd be gone forever... Right?

He needed a smoke.Reaching for his sweater he noticed it was missing, noting that Danny had probably grabbed the wrong one when he was in such a rush to leave. So, to get even he grabbed Danny's jacket, walking outside of the bus and magically finding a lighter inside of the pocket. The vocalist was known for having way too many lighters and very little places to put them, which came in handy most of the time. Jorel wasn't crazy about smoking, it was a rare occurrence for him. A pack tended to last him months, as he only smoked when he was anxious and/or stressed out. Now was one of those times. Danny wasn't gonna do anything stupid.. or at least he hoped so. He HAD been acting abnormal lately, so he wouldn't really put it past him.

After smushing the butt into the cement with the heel of his shoe he decided he should PROBABLY look for him, their show wouldn't be very fun without Danny. That wasn't the ONLY reason why he was looking for him.. but it was still a big deal regardless of how much he cared about him as a friend. Well, more than a friend but he didn't know that. Or, he assumed he didn't know. Maybe he did and that's why he'd been acting weird. Fuck.

He looked just about everywhere, with no such luck of finding Danny. He'd even resorted to calling him over a dozen times, getting no reply and being forced to leave a voicemail. Rubbing the back of his neck he leaned against the brick wall of the convenience store he'd stopped at, patiently waiting for the 'beep'. "Look, Danny. I don't know what I said that uh.. triggered you but I'm sorry. We have a show tonight and it would suck without you so.. come back soon, okay? I'm a little bit worried because of how upset you were. I know you can take care of yourself. Just.. don't be stupid. Bye."

He ended what was probably the most awkward voicemail of all time and walked inside the store, grabbing a bag of chips, a drink and another pack of smokes. He'd need them.

\-------------------------------------

Danny was shaking. He was crying. He wasn't even aware of his surroundings anymore. Where WAS he?. When he bolted off the bus all he did was run blindly, almost getting hit by a car more than once. He didn't want Jorel to find him. He didn't want ANYONE to find him. He felt humiliated. He felt stupid. Clutching his arm he leaned against a large tree, aggressively wiping his tears with the arm of Jorel's sweater. 

Who knew a drunken one night stand would make him so upset.

He laughed bitterly at the cruel irony, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket yet again. Predictably, it was Jorel. Again. He'd started calling him after Danny had been gone for an hour and a half, only waiting 10 minutes in between each call. He seemed to have given up after the 15th time, only this time he actually left a voicemail. Rolling his eyes he pressed play, sucking in his bottom lip. "Look, Danny. I don't know what I said that uh.. triggered you but I'm sorry. We have a show tonight and it would suck without you so.. come back soon, okay? I'm a little bit worried because of how upset you were. I know you can take care of yourself. Just.. don't be stupid. Bye."

Danny sighed, tucking his phone back in his pocket and nervously rubbing his hands together. "Oh, Jorel. If only you knew what you really did to me.." he mumbled, to no one in particular. He'd only now realized that he had been out for nearly 3 hours already, and they had to be at their destined venue in a little over 3 and a half hours. That still left him time to.. dwell. He needed a drink but had absolutely no idea where the nearest liquor store even was. 

Mostly against his own will he stood up, brushing off his pants and tried to walk back the way he came. It was more difficult than it sounded, considering he had been running most of the time with tears blurring his vision. All he could do was look for his vague footprints amongst the leaves and dirt, eventually finding himself on the sidewalk and away from the maze. 

Stumbling in a daze he made it to some type of store, which was more to his luck a store with alcohol. All he bought was a large bottle of Jack Daniels, sipping it right from the bottle in broad daylight. There was nothing illegal about drinking alcohol at 2 in the afternoon, it was mostly just frowned upon. He almost dropped the bottle when he looked up, spotting Jorel a few blocks away at a convenience store. Was he wearing his jacket?. The sight made him nauseous as well as giving him butterflies in his stomach, and his only reaction was to run in the opposite direction and just hope he didn't spot him. 

Getting away undetected he celebrated with another sip of alcohol, snickering to himself. At least he knew he was close to their bus.

\-------------------------------

Jorel stared at the clock, then looked at the door, and then sighed. They had half an hour until they had to leave, and all of the other members were asking Jorel where the fuck Danny was. "Dude, you were the last person to talk to him. What happened? Did you piss him off or something stupid? We NEED our vocalist." Charlie snapped, already getting agitated. "I've called him over 20 times and even spent an hour looking for him, fuck off. He--" his sentence was cut off as a drunken Danny Murillo stumbled onto the bus, clutching a mostly empty bottle of Jack in his hand. 

"I'mm hereeeeeeee. Come on. Lessss do a show!" he shouted, sitting on the couch opposite of Jorel. All Charlie did was shrug, pat him on the back and mumbled "As long as you can sing and stand on the stage without falling over." before retreating to his bunk, as did the rest of them. Except for Jorel. All he could do was stare at him, snatching away the bottle of alcohol when he noticed Danny about to take another sip of it. 

This only earned a whine from the vocalist, who prodded him in the chest. "Why the fuck are you wearing my jacket, you prick? I don't remember givin ya' permission." he yelled, and Jorel yelped. He forgot how aggressive Danny could be when he was upset and drinking. As to not agitate him further he peeled off the jacket, handing it over to Danny without pointing out that he was still in HIS sweater. "Thanks.." he muttered, cuddling it to his chest. 

The engine roared to life and they were off, and Jorel prayed that he'd be sober enough by the time they actually had to be on stage. They'd preformed tipsy before but Danny was nearly black out drunk. It was a miracle that he'd even made it back to the bus. 

\-----------------------

The show went.. surprisingly well. Danny only messed up on a couple of lyrics which were basically unnoticeable, and accidentally fell in between songs. By the end of the show he was still tipsy, but happened to be much more sober than he was a few hours ago. 

Jorel approached him behind stage, shutting himself out in the corner whereas everyone else were hitting on groupies. "Are you okay?" he whispered, sitting down beside him and placing a hand on his leg. Danny raised an eyebrow, rolling up the sleeves of JOREL'S sweater. Yeah, he was still wearing it. 

"Um.. no. I need to tell you something before I like.. go crazy. But promise me you won't freak out, okay?" He seemed nervous, and his leg was bouncing up and down underneath his hand at a rapid pace. Jorel wasn't sure WHY he'd freak out but nodded for Danny's sake, rubbing his leg in hope's that it would calm him down. Danny nodded as well, taking a deep breath and leaning in to whisper into his ear. "You um.. you got drunk last night.. and so did I but you were WAY drunker than me. And you took me to your bunk.. and gave me all these hickies." Jorel gasped and he continued "I sucked your dick and then you told me you loved me. I went to my bunk afterwords but.." He pulled away at this, face flushed. 

Suddenly, everything made sense. Why Danny got so upset when he mentioned his hickies. Why he was wearing his sweater so much. "Danny..." he mumbled, staring into his lap. He grabbed his hand and dragged him into the alley, promptly shoving him against the wall. "I DO love you. I can't really remember too much but you DO give an amazing blowjob. You should give me another one sometime, yeah?" 

And with that Danny completely gave in, desperately pressing his lips against Jorel's. No one else mattered. 

They only pulled away for a breath of air and Jorel smirked, jerking his thumb towards the door. "We should probably uh.. stay backstage a bit longer. They did pay to meet us, yeunno." 

"Yeah, they did. I love you too, by the way." Danny grinned and went back into the venue, in a much better mood than before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna do a bit of fast-forwarding with time. Not my best written chapter, a little bit choppy. Forgive me!

Danny stood on the tiny front porch of his house, rubbing his temples together. Jorel and him had only been dating for a few days, and so far they were the only ones that actually knew. They'd both agreed to keep it secretive for now, but planned on dropping hints to the others every so often in hopes they'd get the idea without having to say it directly. It was just.. less embarrassing that way. Either way the two of them would be victim to constant teasing, but they both knew none of the other members would disapprove. If anything they'd preach something along the lines of 'It was already obvious, you fuckin' losers. We all sensed the gay vibe.' and that would be the end of it. 

He took a drag from the cigarette that had almost been left forgotten between his fingers, nervously glancing over at his phone every few seconds while he exhaled. Jorel had insisted they spend that weekend together at Danny's house, to iron out some.. 'rules' about their relationship - or whatever he'd been spouting to him on the phone earlier that morning. Although he was glad that he was coming he was also.. worried. The night-terrors were significantly worse when he was at his own house - something he never even mentioned to his.. boyfriend. Was he already aware of them but decided not to say anything? He /had/ heard the screaming the night, even though he played off that he had no idea where it was from. Could he even deal with the situation?

His phone went off and a text appeared on the screen, which happened to be Jorel informing him that he'd be there 'ASAP', which wasn't a very good time span. Did that mean 5 minutes or 45 minutes? Jorel was never good at timing anything, after all. Danny sighed and put his cigarette out in the ash tray, trudging inside and almost tripping over his dog. 

Looking in the mirror he realized he didn't look very presentable at all - his hair was sticking up in a million different directions, he had bags under his eyes and he was still wearing a not-so-glamorous looking robe. Not knowing how much time he had left he frantically combed his hair, all while simultaneously taking off his robe and pulling on a pair of pants. As if on cue the doorbell rung, causing him to groan and wander down the hallway with his shirt only half-on. 

\-------------

Jorel whistled to himself while he waited for the other man to answer the door, assuming he was in the midst of getting ready since he didn't give him a proper timeline. The door opened soon after and he couldn't help but let out a whistle, purposely making sure Danny noticed the eyes scanning up and down his body. "Hey there good lookin'" he teased, only earning a light punch on the arm. "..Shut up." He'd blushed regardless, and Jorel counted it as a silent victory. 

He tossed his bag down onto a nearby chair, which earned no complaints from Danny. "Uh.. make yourself at home or something. Unless you're a total pig - then don't." He smirked and sat down on the couch opposite to where Jorel had tossed his 'luggage', casually patting the spot beside him. "What? Don't just stand there like an idiot." There was a teasing sound to his voice, a smirk gracing those gorgeous lips of his. 'Keep it in your pants, Jorel' he mentally scolded himself, sitting down beside him and taking the liberty to drape an arm across his shoulders. 

Danny tensed against him for a few moments, still not completely used to having contact like this with Jorel. It was weird - considering he'd had his lips around his dick before. But this was much more innocent, which is what felt so foreign to him. At last he allowed himself to relax against him, taking the chance to glance up at him. He was met with a smile and a peck on his lips, turning his face completely red. Nope - still not used to it. He loved it nonetheless, mentally reminding himself they were actually dating now.. this was something couples did to each other. 

Eventually Jorel decided to break the silence, stretching both of his arms out. "So... did you miss me?" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Danny rolled his eyes, climbing into his lap and pressing a dozen kisses all over his face. "It's only been a day, you loser. But of course I missed you. Actually felt weird sleeping without you spooning me." He then blushed for the third time in less than an hour, hating how flustered Jorel could get him without actually doing anything. Fucker.   
\-----------------  
Somehow they transferred from the couch into Danny's bed, pressed against each other with their legs tightly intertwined. It was late at night but they were both still wide awake, idly staring into each others eyes. "Danny.." Jorel mustered out, moving a hand up to caress his cheek. "Hm?" he raised an eyebrow in return, eyes half-lidded. Maybe he was a little bit tired. 

"Alright so.. I don't know how you are with personal space or clinginess or anything like that. I don't wanna like.. overdo it or not give you enough attention, you know? Either way I'd feel like shit. I've never dated a guy before so I don't know if it's any different besides like.. sex." It was his turn to blush this time - much to Danny's own amusement. It was nice knowing he cared enough to actually ask about personal space vs. just assuming what he liked. "I don't mind if you're a little bit clingy.. like having to have skin contact with me all the time or something. I don't like spammed texts or anything like that while I'm sleeping.. or busy. That stuff bothers me. Unless it's an emergency, obviously. But I'm all about physical contact.. still keeping it to a minimum in public. Don't cling to me like a koala or something." He snickered a bit to himself and Jorel nodded, taking all the information in. "Alright so.. no virtual spam, keep the PDA to innocent shit.. yeah, got it. I'm not that territorial anyways. You wouldn't date me if you didn't like me." 

Neither of him had very many complaints after that, occasionally mumbling sweet nothings to each other and staring up at the ceiling. Hoping the night terrors didn't return that night he began to fall asleep, draping one arm over Jorel's chest as the blanket covered them both. "I uh... love you." he heard, not able to reply before he passed out completely. 

......Ah yes, the night terrors returned. Of course they did. 

This one was a bit different than all the others, seeming to revolve around a grotesque monster that greatly resembled Jorel - trying to devour him whole. "He doesn't love you, don't you know that? He's experimenting - you're just a pawn. Why would he have romantic feelings for someone like you? He's going to build you up.. make you feel like you're on top of the world. Then he'll rip. you. to. shreds. You're just a pretty vocalist with a good mouth. In and out of bed." the voice was robotic and sent shivers down his spine, and the sight wasn't too pretty either. He could feel the blood dripping on his face, down his torso, his arms, into his mouth.. it was coppery. 

Then one by one his limbs were torn away. First an arm, then a leg, then the other leg, and the arm, until he was an oozing stub. 'Jorel' towered over him, leaning close to his face. "When will you wake up and realize this is your reality? You're wanted by no one. You're just a paycheck for them. Get it through your fucking skull." It was with that his skull was ripped open and his brain matter was scooped out as if it was ice-cream.. and everything went black.

\-------

Jorel suddenly awoke to the sound of screaming. Blood curdling screaming. It was similar to the noises he heard on the tour bus but these were.. much closer. More frantic. Sitting up he glanced over to see Danny - his face twisted in pain, limbs thrashing out, sweat pouring from his body. 

What the fuck? 

Not knowing what else to do he gave him a hard slap to the face, which seemed to knock Danny out of whatever trance he was in. Jorel cringed back, the red hand print proudly displayed on his cheek. Maybe he hit him a little too hard. Noticing the tears spilling down his face he panicked, dragging him into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. "I'm uh.. sorry for slapping you so hard. You were freaking out pretty bad and I uh.. didn't know what else to do. I've never dealt with a screaming.. sleeping person before. What happened?" he cooed, voice more gentle than Danny had ever heard in his entire life. 

Chills went down his spine, idly rubbing his cheek where it stung. Ouch. "Well.. I have these things called night terrors. They're like nightmares except they FEEL real and last a lot longer. My limbs still hurt. I don't know how to explain it.. they're usually not triggered by anything in particular and the theme is always different. I don't feel like telling you what they're about just yet.. I usually don't remember a lot of them. I just wake up covered in sweat and tears, sometimes blood if I claw at myself.. which I do occasionally. I don't get them as often when we're on tour, if you hadn't noticed. You guys usually sleep through them except for last week when you.. woke up." 

Jorel gawked at him for a while, suddenly making him feel self conscious. "Oh. Uh. That's.. interesting." he muttered, staring at a nearby wall. His grip on Danny loosened, and he prompty wiggled out of his grasp. "What? Do you think I'm fucking crazy or something now? It's not like I can control it." standing up he grabbed his arm, staring at his feet and letting his tears hit the carpet. He felt so fucking vulnerable. 

In a matter of seconds there were arms around his waist and lips against his, and he let himself get whisked away until he was brought back to reality. "No. Holy shit no. Danny, calm down. I just didn't know what to say.. that was a lot for me to process at 5 in the morning. I'm here for you, okay? Even when I go back home - whenever you wake up from one of these just call me and I'll drive my ass down here. No matter how early or late it is. Or if I'm busy. I'll be here. You're one of my top priorities now - besides the band. You're more important than that. You know that, right?" he asked, chewing the inside of his cheek.

He felt his blood run cold. "Yeah.. of course I do."


	6. Chapter 6

He couldn't forget about that dream. It was always replaying in his head, the words "He doesn't want you. You're nothing to him." ringing through his ears about a dozen times in a day. Every time Jorel looked at him he felt a jab at his heart, trying his best to smile weakly in return. Sometimes he was glad that his boyfriend could be so blissfully unaware of everything around him, mostly because he couldn't be fucked to tell him the truth. Was his dream right? Was everything Jorel was doing with him just one big.. experiment? lie?.

Suddenly he heard fingers snapping in front of his face, knocking him out of his trance. His vision was no longer blurred and he was met face-to-face with Jorel, who was sporting a smirk on his pink lips. "Finally came back down to earth, babe? You were zoned out for /ages/." He sighed dramatically, hooking an arm casually around his waist. He seemed to take advantage of touching Danny whenever he could, usually settling for a hand on his knee or sitting so close their shoulders touched. It just seemed so.. fake to him now. He definitely still loved Jorel - he just felt like his feelings weren't returned. He felt so.. self-conscious. "Oh.. I was? Sorry. I was just thinking.. about stuff." his vague response earned an eye roll, swiftly being tugged down onto the couch. "Mmmm. Better be about me." he teased, and Danny chewed on the inside of his cheek. Well.. technically he WAS thinking about him.. just not in the way he'd like. 

Danny was awkwardly situated in Jorel's arms and began staring at the ceiling, a blank expression on his face. Jorel seemed to pick up on his lack of enthusiasm, dragging a hand up his inner thigh. "Am I too boring for you? I could.. entertain you if you want." He felt the hot breath on his neck and shivered involuntarily, shrugging his shoulders. "I think.. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." In all honesty he wasn't even sure if he could handle having sex with him right now - definitely not with the state he was in. He didn't need to disappoint Jorel more than he already had. His boyfriend sighed and layed down again, dragging Danny with him. "Fine, suit yourself." his voice sounded grumpy and the vocalist shook his head, crawling out of his arms and off the bed completely. 

Considering he was fully dressed he wandered out onto the porch like he had yesterday, lighting another cigarette in the process. He was right all along. Jorel only wanted him as a sex toy, basically. He wasn't satisfied unless he was able to shove his dick inside of Danny. Sex was fun and everything but.. being used as some 'hole' wasn't. It wasn't because he actually LOVED Jorel. Fuck, he'd probably marry the guy if he was intoxicated enough. And he usually made semi-wise decisions while he was drunk, except when it came to Jorel. Exhibit A being the blowjob he'd saved into giving him on the tour bus. How could he be as foolish as to think he was genuinely loved by someone?.

He was honestly surprised Jorel hadn't followed him out and made up some dramatic apology to get him back inside. Well, why would he? It wasn't like he cared about him. Danny raised a hand to his cheek, only now noticing the silent tears sliding off of them. There was no way he was going back into his house. Not with Jorel there. He wouldn't be able to face him again. 

Sobs racked through his chest and made him lurch forward, forgetting about the cancer stick and flicking it on the floor to put his face in his hands. The loud crying seemed to of alerted Jorel as he felt familiar arms engulf him, and there were soft lips on his neck. "Baby.. baby. What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you? I'm so fucking sorry if I did." His words seemed genuine but Danny only choked out a noise in response, uncovering his face to stare up into those fucking gorgeous eyes. Jorel kissed every tear he could reach, soothingly rubbing his back as he did so. "I.. well last night I had a dream.. night terror.. where you were this.. monster.. speaking in third person and saying things like 'He doesn't love you.' 'You're just an experiment.' 'You're only for sex'. 'You're nothing.' 'He doesn't need you.' and.. all this other shit. Then the monster sorta ripped off all my limbs and ate them in front of me before crushing my skull." he sped through the story but his boyfriend seemed to catch every word of it, gawking after all was said and done. 

"Don't listen to.. me. Well, nightmare me. Which isn't really me. Danny, you're not an experiment. I've wanted to be with you for AGES. When you first joined the band I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I've always found you to be gorgeous. I love you to DEATH, bro. To death. I'd fucking die for you. Also, as amazing as your body is - I'd never use you for sex. What kind of shmuck does monster me think he is? I'll kick his ass!" Danny giggled at that, nodding at every word he said. Jorel leaned closer so their foreheads were pressed together, kissing the tip of his nose. "On that topic.. I really wanna fuck the shit out of you. Sorry if this is a bad time to say it. I just.. can't help it. You're hot. I love you. So so so so so much." 

/OH/. Danny raised an eyebrow, sliding a hand up the other man's shirt. Remembering they were in broad daylight he tugged him inside, hurrying back into his bedroom. "I love you too. I'm sorry that I.. freaked out. I can't promise it won't happen again but I promise that I'll tell you next time it happens.. okay?" He was back to nervously chewing his cheek and rubbing his hands together, and Jorel grinned and clapped his own together. "Good. Now, babe. Let me make you feel better, okay? You won't regret it." his voice had gone back to being husky and seductive - which Danny was always a sucker for. 

Yeah, he'd feel A LOT better after all this. That was a fact.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. OOPS.

Jorel gently pushed Danny onto the bed, letting him fall with a very graceful 'oof'. He began to simply take in the sight before him- Danny Murillo, on his bed, blushing furiously, panting, licking his lips with a tent in his pants. Wow, okay. In all honesty, he was still having trouble believing the fact the vocalist liked him at all, much less wanted to have /sex/ with him. Oh god, what if he messed up? Sure- he'd been with a couple dudes here and there.. but that was different. He didn't LOVE those guys, and he was also super drunk. So he had no idea how good he was at banging dudes. They weren't all that different from girls but.. still. What if he hurt him or something in the process? Danny probably wouldn't go near him ever again after that. Shit. 

While he seemed to be contemplating a life-or-death situation Danny coughed awkwardly, vaguely gesturing to his body- then to Jorel's body. "Man, like, if you're done ogling me I'd really like to make out with you and shit." he mumbled, an INSANELY attractive smirk gracing those pink lips. Shit. "Oh! Yeah. Sorry. You're just.. wow." his vocabulary had flown out the window at this point, and he basically fell on top of his boyfriend to press his lips against his own. They were soft. Really soft. As he began to prod his tongue between the vocalists lips one of his legs situated itself between both of his, grinding down against the aforementioned tent he'd noticed earlier. Luckily this earned a moan which allowed him to slide his tongue inside, exploring every inch of his mouth while his hips continued getting to work.

Danny was squirming beneath him the entire time, not realizing how long he'd really waited for this. A sober Jorel actually wanted to fuck his brains out. He actually meant everything he was doing- and he'd remember doing it. The grinding sent chills running up and down his entire body, and eventually he struggled to breath solely out of his nose. He broke the kiss to stare up at his /boyfriend/, licking his now very swollen lips. "Hey." he piped out, hating how his voice came out as a measly squeak. Jorel seemed amused by this, though, and caressed his cheek lightly. "Yo." Very casual, considering the situation they were in.

Jorel decided to assert his role as the dominant one by swiftly tugging Danny's shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere on the ground nearby. His hands greedily ran over his bare chest, deciding to pinch his nipple just to fuck with him. He was met with a yelp and a hard glare, hands immediately swatted away from his chest. What? It was tempting. Rolling his eyes he began to kiss down his torso, pausing just above the hem of his pants and simply.. waiting. For what, exactly?. To hear Danny /beg/.

And that's exactly what happened. After a few moments of unbearable silence the vocalist whined, shimmying his hips to emphasize his point. "Come on. Don't just sit there.. fuck my brains out already!" Okay.. so he was a little bit demanding. Jorel simply raised an eyebrow, palming the erection through thin denim. "What was that? I don't quite understand what you're asking.." His voice came out like a purr, which surprised both him and Danny. "Just.. dude. Please fuck me. Please. I want you like.. now." He whispered, bucking his hips up yet again. Bossy.

That got the job done, though. Jorel wasted no time in sitting up to viciously tug off the pants Danny was wearing and tugged down his boxers, too, ordering him to lift his hips so he could throw the garments on the ground to be temporarily forgotten. He was now presented with a very naked, very horny Danny Murillo. He couldn't stop the string of curses that left his lips while he hastily undressed himself, any doubt in his mind completely gone while he scrambled to get out of his pants which suddenly felt way too tight. "Um. Lube. You have some, right?" he forced out, casually standing at the end of the bed whilst holding his dick. Classy. 

Danny zoned out for a few seconds before answering, pointing to the side table beside his bed. "Yeah. Uh.. right there. I mean if you're worried I have condoms there too.. I think." Jorel nodded while almost tugging the drawer out completely, snatching up the bottle of lube but leaving the condoms where they were. "Well... I know neither of us have STD's and I can't really get you pregnant so.. I'm good." he heard his boyfriend giggle despite the situation, and his legs spread a few inches wider. He paused, clambering back onto the bed and kneeling between the brunette's legs. He needed to prep him, right? Guys were different in that aspect. 

He chewed on the inside of his cheek while he coated a finger in the clear substance, not really able to make eye-contact with Danny yet. He scooted closer and slid a finger inside, trying to adjust to the unusual feeling that surrounded the digit while his boyfriend let out a gasp beneath him. Okay, so far so good. He let his finger slide in and out while getting the second one ready, wondering how many fingers he'd have to use before actually giving him the real deal. Once the two fingers were scissoring him easily Danny was completely gone- whines and moans leaving his lips. He must've hit his prostate. Jorel coated a third finger and added it as well, hoping that would be enough. "Jorel.. wow. Okay. I think um.. I think I'm ready now." 

So.. he did a good job then. Excellent. He slid his fingers out and wiped them on his bare thigh, grabbing the bottle again and coating his erection this time. "I'll be careful, alright? If it hurts at /all/ just tell me." Danny gave him a slow nod and Jorel grabbed one of his legs to rest it on his shoulder, giving him easier access to his actual goal. The last thing he needed was to miss and stab him in the thigh or something. Nah. Taking a large breath he began to push inside, only getting half-way before he had to stop and just.. sit there. "Holy SHIT." He moaned out, amazed at how goddamn TIGHT he was. Well, it was to be expected but... it felt amazing. 

Danny seemed pleased too, one arm covering half his face while his mouth was left resting in an 'o' shape. "Keep.. going. Keep going." He heard him mutter out, and started to create some type of rhythm of thrusting all the way in and pulling out until only the head of his dick was hidden. Jorel moved his head down to hide it in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, sucking hickies into it as well. He wouldn't be able to walk outside after he was done with him. The moans of his name were music to his ears, and he took in each one with delight. He wouldn't be able to make eye-contact with him on stage without blushing now. 

The bed SHOOK beneath them as he fucked him as fast as humanly possible, his hand grabbing Danny's dick at some point and was now jerking it in time with his thrusts. The pleasure he was feeling completely engulfed him, swallowed him whole. The tightness around his cock was almost unbearable, but in a good way. Now he knew why dudes liked getting girls to do anal so much. It felt /amazing/. He just hoped Danny was feeling as good as he was. 

He was. Danny was screaming, squirming, crying out his name the entire time, dragging his nails down Jorel's back. They were sharp, ouch. He could feel blood pooling at the surface but he payed no attention to it- his main goal to make his boyfriend have the BEST orgasm of his life. "Fuck. Shit. Oh my fucking god." He shoved his tongue into his mouth to shut him up, not because he didn't like how loud he was being- but because he was embarrassed at how loud he was being himself. He never expected to act so.. wild. Out of it. Danny seemed to bring out a side in him he didn't even think was possible.. and he loved it. 

They were both moaning, gasping messes as they came, almost at the exact same moment. Jorel felt his hand get coated in cum while he collapsed against the vocalists' chest, eventually sliding out of him once his high began to die down. He watched Danny retract his hands and noticed how bloody his fingers were, eyes widening. His back was gonna hurt like a motherfucker in the morning. But it was worth it. This was all for Danny, a few scratches never hurt anyone. 

It was quiet for almost 10 minutes and he assumed Danny fell asleep, until a kiss to his earlobe let him know he was very much awake. "Hey, babe. That was fucking amazing. I'm really sorry about the blood.. but I just.. wow. I love you." he cooed, running his fingers through Jorel's short, black hair. 

"I love you too, Danny. I'm a big boy, that was nothing. Kinda hot, actually. Do it again next time, yeah?. Now.. go to sleep. We can shower later. I refuse to move." he grumbled, letting his eyes close while pressing a couple chaste kisses along the other man's jawline, deciding to give him a few more hickies in the process. What could he say? He was definitely a person that liked to mark their territory. Luckily, Danny loved receiving the love bites from Jorel just as much as he liked giving them, making noises of approval the entire time.

Danny smirked and rolled his eyes, rolling onto his side and cuddling against his boyfriend, eventually passing out with one thought on his mind. 

Typical Jorel.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning was.. interesting. Looking around the room in a tired daze Danny rested his gaze upon Jorel, who was sprawled quite awkwardly over the bed with one arm draped across the vocalists' chest. Huh, so last night DID happen. The dull ache around his hips only confirmed that, as he rolled onto his side to face his boyfriend directly. He was cute. Ghosting a hand along his cheek he watched him stir and groan- apparently a very light sleeper. That, or he was already in the middle of waking up when he was given attention. "Morningggggg." He drawled out, voice groggy and husky with sleep. He rubbed his eyes and rolled himself over to properly hover over Danny, pressing a chaste kiss to his still swollen lips. Holy shit, he could definitely get used to this. Without a doubt.

He didn't realize that all he'd been doing is staring up with a shocked expression until Jorel furrowed his eyebrows, bopping the tip of the brunette's nose with the tip of his finger. "Danny? You with me right now?" He chuckled and kissed him again, wondering if that would get his attention. It seemed to work, though, as Danny suddenly blinked furiously and kissed back, cheeks red with embarrassment. "Uh huh. Yeah, always with you. Always." That was probably WAY too cheesy but he couldn't HELP it, his mind was currently flooded with everything Jorel Decker. Now he knew what obsessed fans felt like on a daily basis. Except.. he actually got to kiss and touch Jorel whenever he wanted. So he was obviously the winner in his scenario. Not that he was bragging.. or anything.. Ahem. "Good, that's what I like to hear." Being thoroughly pleased he clambered out of bed, rubbing the back of his neck. "So.. can you like.. walk? I didn't exactly go easy on you or anything."

Oh yeah. He actually had to leave the bed at some point. He waved his hand dismissively, forcing himself into a sitting position to get off the bed with more convenience. "Yeah, yeah. Definitely. Hold on." He muttered, standing up and immediately regretting that decision. The pain shot from his pelvis and hips throughout his entire body, causing his knees to practically buckle from beneath him. Jorel rushed over while Danny held onto the bed frame, trying to stop his legs from shaking. He hadn't really lived this experience enough to be used to it- and it didn't help that last night's sex wasn't exactly gentle. Not that he didn't enjoy it.. just.. everything hurt. "I can carry you or something. I don't look that strong but.. c'mere." With that he grabbed his boyfriend and basically carried him bridal style into the living room, tossing a pair of sweats at him. "Would Ibuprofen or something help? I'm not exactly an expert with uh.. aftercare." He looked so fucking guilty and Danny couldn't help but chuckle, dressing himself and stretching out his arms. "Yeah, that would be great. It's in the medicine cabinet.. I think. Also, I'm fine. Don't look so guilty."

Jorel nodded and wandered off, leaving Danny alone to find something to watch on the TV. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, one hand rubbing his bruised hip lightly. He then winced and shook his head, knowing it would more than likely be better just to leave it alone. Maybe put some ice on it at some point. He didn't have any night terrors this time, either. It was a welcomed change. Maybe Jorel was just what he needed. Well, besides the one situation where he seemed to the cause of one of his attacks- although it was indirectly. That wasn't something either of them could control, anyhow. So he had no reason to hold it against him. He'd already proved himself more than worthy of gaining the vocalists' trust. It was.. endearing to see him so concerned for Danny's well being after fucking his brains out the night before. Seemed that he had more than one side to him, after all. 

He returned right after Danny had settled for a cooking channel, seeing as there was nothing else of interest on right now. Plopping down on the couch with two pills and a glass of water he held them out expectantly, draping an arm over the vocalists' shoulders afterwards. "Drink up. It'll totally kill me if I have to carry you across the house again. You're like.. crippled from my dick. Does that make my dick LITERALLY too bomb?" he teased, snickering and only earning a smack to the back of the head. "Never say that again- I'm begging you." He rolled his eyes and leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief. Life was good. Really good. It was rare things ever even went his way. Especially when it came to love. 

Being in love was fucking amazing. He groaned when he heard his phone go off all the way in his bedroom, and Jorel shot up to go grab it for his 'little prince' as he so eloquently put it. "Um, hello?" he forced out, not noticing how groggy he still sounded. Hearing a familiar chuckle on the end of the line he glanced over at Jorel, raising an eyebrow. "Oh.. hey Charlie. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he drawled out, which made with Jordan and the man beside him have mini laughing fits. "Wanna come party tonight? There's gonna be drinks, weed, and LOTS of hot chicks. Maybe you can snag a few." he teased, and Danny felt himself practically sink into Jorel. Alcohol? Sure. Drugs? Sure. Hot chicks? Nah, he'd pass. "Maybe. I'm not feeling so good today so I'll uh.. have to see how I feel tonight. I'll call you later." he mumbled, and it seemed that he wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, sure man. Give me a call. It'll be worth it." With that he hung up, leaving a thick silence between him and the black haired man sitting beside him. Glancing up Jorel looked.. jealous?. His lips were in a flat line and he had his signature resting bitch face, but it didn't seem like he was mad at Danny. His arm only secured around him tighter, and he kissed the top of his head. "If you plan on going I hope you know I'm coming. I don't want anyone touching you. Especially not drunken bitches." He pinched the bridge of his nose, and Danny leaned up to kiss his jaw. "As if Charlie won't invite you anyways. Don't worry, babe. I only have eyes for youuuu." He cooed, grinning like an idiot. "It's not.. you I'm worried about. You're just.. really attractive and you already get hit on at shows enough as it is- I doubt a party will be much better." His eyebrows had unfurrowed and his lips were relaxed- which was a bit of an improvement. "Look, you can put me on a leash if you're that paranoid. It'll be fine. I love you." He mumbled, placing himself in Jorel's lap and cuddled against his chest.

"I.. love you too. A lot." He kissed his cheek, looking up at the almost forgotten TV screen. 

This would be one INTERESTING party.

Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny glanced over at the clock, groaning loudly. He'd called Charlie a few hours prior to let him know that he decided to come party, although Jorel had been acting insanely passive aggressive over the entire situation ever since the offer that morning. He even ended up saying that he'd just 'stay home and look after things', before storming into the shower. What the hell was his problem? They used to go to parties all the time. Them dating now shouldn't change anything- if Jorel trusted him, that is. He should know that there was no way in HELL he'd even CONSIDER cheating. It was probably just insecurities. Couldn't exactly blame him, considering his jealously could get just as bad if he was in a foul enough mood. But why would he stay home if that was the case? Usually jealous partners would be all for joining their significant other to a party involving alcohol and drugs. Keep an eye on em'. All that fun stuff. It just.. didn't make sense. But when did anything Jorel did make sense? 

It was time for him to go and his boyfriend was still giving him the cold shoulder. Should he just stay home? Charlie was waiting outside and wouldn't be pleased that he was being ditched so last minute- but he also didn't want to upset the most important person in his life. "I'll.. I promise I'll call you if anything sketchy happens. Okay? I wish you would just come with me.. Fuck. Uh. He's gonna start getting impatient if I don't hurry up. See you in a few hours. I gave you the address if you change your mind." He called out, not even bothering to glance back before closing the door and hopping inside the vehicle. Hopefully he didn't fuck everything up when they'd only been official for less than a week. 

Charlie raised an eyebrow, probably noticing how agitated he was. "You cool, man? Get hyped. Fucking booze, weed, and chicks. It'll be fun. Don't look so worried." He said, nudging his forearm with his elbow while he was driving. As if THAT wasn't dangerous or anything. The brunette shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, putting his hat on to flatten the small waves and curls. "I'm cool. I guess I'm just getting over feeling like shit. I'll probably be cool once we get to actually partying." He was lying through his teeth but his friend was known to be gullible, taking it all in and flashing him a smile. "Good! You can always go home but.. don't expect me to be your ride. I plan on getting fucking shitfaced." Danny rolled his eyes, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand. Jorel was probably sitting in his house, fucking fuming to himself. He was sure to be dealing with a storm when he got back. Fantastic. 

They pulled up to the large house a few minutes later, which was complete with strobe lights and drunken people stumbling across the lawn already. That was fast. The vocalist forced himself out of the car and followed Charlie inside, wanting to stay around a friendly face just to be on the safe side. Some shady shit could happen if you were left at a party like this unattended. Like being drugged. Jorel would fucking murder him himself if he was stupid enough to get drugged at a house party. Shoving through the crowds of dancing adults was absolute hell and he cringed every time a hand accidentally ghosted along his crotch or a hand almost grabbing his ass- although now he was starting to think some of it was on purpose. 

Within 30 minutes he'd already lost sight of Charlie, and assumed he was already trying to fuck some chick with his shitty pick-up lines. That left Danny.. alone.. at a house party full of people that were probably way too drunk for their own good. He took a sip from the red solo cup and leaned against a wall, scanning the room to see if he knew ANYONE there. He was starting to wonder if he should call Jorel to come pick him up or not. Nah, it was too soon. He'd probably end up being yelled at and he really didn't need to deal with that right now. Maybe when he was a little bit more drunk. 

One drink slowly turned into five drinks... five turned into ten... and he was shitfaced. Barely able to walk he slumped into a chair outside, close to a bonfire that had been lit at some point. Okay, he REALLY needed to call his boyfriend before something went wrong or he passed out. Rummaging through his pocket he was able to retrieve his cellphone, getting ready to call Jorel before the device was rudely taken from out of his hand. "Okay... give that back." he mumbled, reaching his hand out with a loud sigh. Someone giggled from above him and the voice belonged to a girl that he'd honestly never met before- and she placed his phone right between her breasts. Okay. This was great. "Come and get it~" She cooed, leaning close enough for him to practically motorboat her. This wasn't good. "I'll pass. Can you just.. GIVE it to me? I need to make a call." He wasn't in the mood to put up with this shit. 

The girl groaned and pulled the cell from between her cleavage, deciding to sit down in his lap instead. "Who do you need to call? Can't it wait until after I let you fuck my brains out? I heard you're in a band.. you guys are pretty good.." Her finger was dragging down his chest and it took all his willpower not to shove her off, instead taking in a deep breath and taking back his phone. "No, it can't. I need to call someone to come pick me up.. I'm fuckin.. I'm leaving." He didn't notice how weak he was feeling until he genuinely tried to shove her- barely moving her an inch. "Oh, you will be cumming when I'm done with you." She started kissing along his jaw and he tried his best to shove her away- and only succeeded too late.

Jorel was here. And he most definitely saw that. Getting up he left the drunk chick on the ground, forcefully moving through the crowds of people to follow the VERY upset black haired man. It didn't take very long to catch up with him before he grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket, trying so hard not to be shoved away. "Baby.. babe.. I promise I didn't do. anything. I was trying.. trying to call you. I wanted to go home. Then she took my phone and kept trying to sleep with me but she wouldn't get off and I'm so drunk I couldn't get her o-" Slap. Ouch. Danny rubbed his cheek and looked up at his boyfriend, noticing the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Jesus, Danny! This is exactly why I didn't want you going to this party! I /knew/ something like this would happen!" He was yelling. He was furious. Grabbing the brunette's arm he dragged him to the car, shoving him into the passenger's side. That hurt too. 

Danny stared out the window, noticing the welt on his face. "Jorel.. why didn't you just come with me? I kept offering it to you and you just.. ignored me. I tried to stay with Charlie but I lost him half way in. Probably went to fuck some broad. I tried to call. I promise. Look at my phone! It's showing YOUR contact name. It wouldn't.. wouldn't show that unless I was about to call. I wanted you to take me HOME. I didn't want to sleep with some random chick." He was rambling, just praying that he believed him. He was faithful. Even when they weren't dating- he rarely even took girls back to the bus or into a washroom because he was too busy pining after Jorel. This wasn't his fault. She was basically raping him. 

He watched Jorel pinch the bridge of his nose, pausing at a stop light. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you. Or yell at you. I should of just came with you in the first place. I could tell you were at least attempting to shove her off. I just.. got jealous. You're too attractive for your own good sometimes. When you're drunk you can get pretty stupid. It wasn't that I thought you'd cheat on me.. more like I was worried you'd get fucking molested or taken advantage of when you were shitfaced like that. No offense but.. you can be a major pushover, babe. I didn't want to come because you mentioned not wanting to be clung onto constantly. I was trying to give you space so I didn't suffocate you or something." Oh.. it made sense now. This is what he said about the PDA when they were 'ironing out rules'. Danny sucked in his bottom lip, fiddling with the cap in his hands. "I'll let you know when you're being too clingy. Sometimes I don't mind it if you're super touchy, yeunno. I wanted you to come.. felt lost without you." Even with his slurred speech he still sounded gross and cheesy, and it even made Jorel blush. 

The drive back seemed a lot shorter than the initial drive to the party and they pulled into his driveway, letting him stretch and open the door. Danny stumbled a bit and needed to cling onto his boyfriend until they reached the front door, staggering inside and somehow making it into his bedroom. It was too hot for clothes. While he peeled off almost every layer of clothing besides his underwear Jorel stood in the doorway, a frown on his lips. Fuck, he was still mad. As he wandered over the vocalist only waited for the worst, and let out a gasp when he felt a cold fingertip outline a vague shape on his cheek. "I hit you fucking hard, man. I'm surprised you didn't go flying across the room. I'm so sorry that I hit you. Oh man." He stood up and left the room, slamming the outside door behind him. 

He couldn't deal with this. He just had to sleep. Jorel would be fine. Everything would be fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Jorel stared down at his hands as soon as he stormed out of the house, sitting down on the front steps. He actually.. he actually hit his boyfriend, and they hadn't even been dating for a week. Wasn't Danny already scared of being hurt? He clearly wasn't making matters any better. There was no way the brunette would ever think about cheating. He was so fucking loyal that it was admirable. It was just.. seeing that /slut/ all over him and watching him barely even attempt to shove her off until the last minute just.. irked him. She seemed much more sober than him and it was so fucking unfair. Then why did he hit Danny and not whats-her-face? Would this end up being a regular thing?. Tugging on his hair he sighed, wondering if he should go in there and apologize or just.. leave and come back in the morning. He needed to remind himself to yell at Jordan for leaving Danny all alone at a party full of strangers. The fucking guy cared more about getting his dick wet over keeping an eye on his friends sometimes. 

Standing up he casually dusted himself off and walked back to his car, taking one last glance up at the bedroom window and grinding his teeth together. Maybe he wouldn't remember it in the morning. Well, he did get pretty plastered. But on the other hand, he knew the guilt would end up eating at him.. and Danny would probably end up asking why he had a hand shaped bruise on his cheek and upper arm. How the hell would be even go about explaining it? 'I thought you were going to let yourself unintentionally cheat on me so I slapped you in the face and shoved you into my car'? Talk about a fucked up situation. One of the only positives of tonight was that no one would remember them. None of the people there were familiar faces, as far as he was concerned. 

As soon as he started the car he gripped the steering wheel, having no idea where he was even going. He could just sleep in his car.. it was comfortable enough. That way he wasn't too far away from Danny if he woke up before him and called asking where he went. Yeah, seemed like a sane enough idea. But wow, did he ever feel like a piece of shit. Huzzah for already coming off as an abusive boyfriend!. Locking all the doors he clambered into the back seats, curling himself in a seemingly awkward ball and ended up passing out moments later. 

\--------------------------

He was rudely awoken by someone bashing on the window of his car. Squinting he glanced over at the time, noticing it was only 9 in the morning. Why the fuck was he being woken up this early on a Saturday?. Hoisting himself upright he paused, noticing it was Danny that looked VERY distressed. "Just.. hold on.. fuck." He mouthed, scrambling to unlock the doors and crawl out of the vehicle. It was bright out, gross. He watched as the vocalist jumped up and clung onto him, burying his face in the crook of Jorel's neck. "Why were you sleeping in the car? I woke up and you weren't there. Got worried. I thought you went back home or something." He mumbled against the pale flesh, pulling back and furrowing his eyebrows together in worry. Yep, the red hand print was still very prominent on his face. At least it wasn't as bad as it was last night, he supposed. 

"Danny.. do you.. remember what happened before you passed out?" He piped out timidly, eyes trained right on the bruising mark with a frown on his lips. Danny paused, pursed his lips, and then frowned. Oh, so he did. That just saved Jorel the headache of trying to explain it to him. "Yeah. You um.. you hit me. It still kinda hurts, actually. I should of put ice on it.." He didn't seem too phased, still keeping a protective grip on his boyfriend while rubbing his cheek with his other hand. Why didn't he care? He should be screaming, telling him to get out and never talk to him again unless it was strictly about the band. But no, instead he was.. relieved to see him, glad that he didn't just drive away like he should have. "Aren't you mad at me? Like fuck, I'M mad at me. What I did was seriously fucked up. Trust me, I'm glad that you're 'forgiving' me but I honestly thought you would be a little bit more angry." Jorel cringed back, as if expecting to be randomly lashed out at. Huh, ironic. 

"I'm more mad at Charlie for abandoning me so early on. And mad at myself for getting so shitfaced when I knew there was no one to look over me. I was definitely.. surprised when you slapped me, though. But you seemed pretty overwhelmed. Just.. please don't do it again. Unless I swing first. Then I give you full permission to punch me right in the gut." He chuckled, grinning like the situation was amusing. Jorel sighed, running a hand through his hair. He still needed to make it up to him. There was no way he was just going to continue their daily lives like it never happened. No, he needed to be completely pampered today. Shown how fucking important he was. It was way too early for that, though. No way did he plan on leaving the house this early. 

He very gently took the brunette's hand and guided him back inside, sitting him down on the couch and plopping down right beside him. While surfing through the channels he draped an arm over the others shoulders, smiling to himself when he felt a weight against the side of his torso. Danny was.. way too forgiving. He needed to show how much he appreciated that. But how? He refused to just take him out to lunch, buy him an expensive meal and call it a day. No, he needed to do something special. He needed advice. There was no asking Danny, this absolutely had to stay a surprise. Johnny.. he had a wife. He would probably know what to do. But that would involve revealing their relationship.. and it was too early for that. 

He could do this on his own. Something drastic.. something dramatic. Looking up as if a light bulb went off in his head he grinned, grabbing the attention of his boyfriend. "What's got you so chipper all of a sudden? You're not a morning person." He murmured, lightly guiding a finger down the side of Jorel's cheek, then along his jawline. The feeling sent shivers down his spine. "Nothing, don't worry about it, yeah? Just a thought I had. Maybe I'll tell you about it later." That seemed to please Danny enough, as he flashed a thumbs up and settled back down against him again. 

Maybe serenading him would work? Singing clean vocals wasn't really his.. thing, but Danny would appreciate it. Or a tattoo... to signify him. Would that be too dramatic? He didn't need to come off like a creep. Well, as long as it wasn't his name or face it was fine, right?. Serenading just seemed so.. cliche. Tattoo's could be gushy and dramatic. He wasn't artistic by any means, couldn't make him anything. 

Serenading seemed like the most simple and effective form of action. The tattoo could wait a while. They could drive out to a beach late at night, find a secluded area, and he could pull out an acoustic and sing his heart out. He needed to practice.. and that wouldn't be easy to do with Danny hanging around him all the time. This might be something he needed help with. If he ended up outing their relationship to the rest of the band then.. so be it. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Or, maybe he could confess his situation to Charlie after yelling at him. It was technically his fault they were even having this problem, anyways. He wasn't the biggest romantic either of them knew but.. it seemed easier to start with one of the members and make his way down. Charlie was more likely to gossip to the other three before he even got the chance.

Who knew, maybe he could come up with better ideas than Jorel currently had. People could be deceiving. 


	11. Chapter 11

After sitting on the couch contemplating for what felt like forever he finally stood up, kissing his beloved Danny on the cheek before reaching for his phone and walking outside to the small front porch. It was still.. pretty early- but he didn't give a shit. This was a dire situation and Charlie could miss out on a couple hours of shut eye.. for Jorel's sake. The poor guy was panicking over here. Needed to plan the perfect day for him and he needed it to be done by this evening the latest. "Come on.. pick up.. pick up.." He muttered, beginning to pace back and forth. After the third ring he heard some shuffling and complaining, rolling his eyes. Of course the fucking guy hadn't even left his bed yet. "Dude, Jorel. I'm trying to sleep off a hangover over here. This better be important or I might kill you." He didn't seem that annoyed.. just really grumpy. Grand. "I'd say it's pretty fucking important. First of all, why the hell did you abandon Danny at a party full of people he didn't even know? Do you even.. man... do you GET how stupid that is?" Okay, he was still mad over it. Why wouldn't he be? It was Charlie's fault they were even in this situation in the first place. Well, partially his fault. Jorel was still the son of a bitch that smacked him. 

The line was quiet for a few seconds and part of him thought that he'd been hung up on before he heard snickering, as if he already knew why he was being yelled at. He couldn't of known, though. No way. "Man, are you his mother or something? How did you even know he was going to a party?" He asked, and Jorel let out a sigh of relief. Okay, so that meant he didn't know.. yet. Finally relaxing enough to sit down in one of the chairs he rubbed his lips together, thinking of his next response. Oh yeah, he was the one that picked him up. "He uh.. called me while he was smashed out of his face and got me to pick him up." Okay, that wasn't what happened at all. Charlie couldn't exactly help when he didn't even know what was going on. "Wait, I lied. We're kind of.. well.. dating. I was with him when you invited him so.. Some bitch was all over him when I showed up and.. long story short: I got upset and smacked him across the face and shoved him into my car. There's a giant fucking bruise on his face, dude. And on his arm. I feel like shit. He isn't even mad at me which is the worst part. I just.. feel like I need to make it up to him. I originally called to yell at you but holy fuck can you help me? I have ZERO ideas." He exhaled a breath he'd been holding in the entire time, actually feeling relieved to finally get their little secret off his chest.

More silence. This time, there was no laughter. Just a sigh and brief chuckle. "The rest of us already suspected you guys had the hots for each other, so you didn't really need to tell me. But, J-dog, buddy.. you smacked poor little Danny? Yeah. You're definitely gonna be making up for that. He might not seem mad but he's gotta be at least a little bit traumatized from that. Shit.. he's a sucker for all that cliche bullshit. Walks in the park, flowers and chocolate, chick flicks, promise ri-" Charlie didn't even get a chance to finish listing various things before Jorel had a eureka moment, shouting 'That's it!' right into the phone. "Ouch, fucking prick." He grumbled, and Jorel paused. "Sorry. But, fuck. Promise rings. That's perfect. Cheesy as fuck, romantic as fuck, it's.. that's just what I need. He'd adore something like that. Now, I just need to find a place willing to sell me two rings and engrave our names in them.. or something. That's what couples do, right?" He chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously, peering back into the house through the window to see Danny idly on his phone. Fuck, what size did he wear?.

"Yeah, man. That makes me wanna hurl. He'll love it. Now, I'm gonna finish sleeping off my hangover. Go be gay or whatever. Bye." And with that he heard the dial tone, rolling his eyes and shoving his phone back in his pocket. He stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans, slipping back inside only to be met with a raised eyebrow. "What was that about? You were pacing a lot." Danny murmured, making grabby hands to indicate he wasn't done being held yet. Shuffling back to the couch he flopped down beside the vocalist, draping an arm over his shoulders again. "Just yelling at Charlie for leaving you alone like an idiot.." While muttering he grabbed one of the brunette's hands, inspecting his fingers. "Do you ever wear rings?" he asked bluntly, hoping he was still being subtle enough. "Well, yeah. Sometimes. They're all upstairs. Keep forgetting I even have them.." He laughed carelessly, wincing a bit due to the bruise on his cheek. Fuck, that actually hurt to watch. 

Time to steal his ring to use it as size comparison. "Hmm. Hey, I'm gonna go out and buy us a bottle. That sound good to you?" He suggested, raising both eyebrows. That was a good enough excuse, right?. Danny narrowed his eyes briefly before looking him up and down, as if to indicate if he was bullshitting him or not. He passed the test, though, being flashed a thumbs up with a muttered 'sure' to go along with it. Good enough for him. Jorel leaned down and pecked him on the cheek, hurrying upstairs and pretending to use the washroom while snatching one of his rings. Hopefully the actual professionals knew what to do.

\-----

He'd explained the story vaguely, leaving out details about how he smacked Danny across the face. The person working the front desk took the ring Jorel was currently cradling in his hands and disappeared into the back, coming out with two silver bands which were apparently the same size. A plain, silver band with a stripe of white gold on the outside. Simple enough. But also expensive. Oh well, he was worth it. Jorel muttered about the names he wanted engraved on the inner band, playing it safe by only getting their first names in a complicated, fancy looking cursive. While they were being rung up he pretended he couldn't see the coma in the end price, squinting the entire time until he was completely out of the store. Guess he needed to get a bottle now- just so he wasn't TOTALLY lying. 

That had ended up taking a lot longer than he thought. Danny had texted him more than once asking what was taking so long, and saying "I hope you got me a bottle of Jägermeister. I'm bored. And I miss u." Well, now he knew what he was buying. The rings were secured in a velvet box residing in his pocket, and his hand shook while he was buying the alcohol for him. He couldn't believe he actually spent thousands of dollars on fucking promise rings. Okay, not.. thousands. A few thousand. It was a lot for him, he'd barely spent a few hundred on any of his previous girlfriends when he was younger. But, he also had a lot less money back then. 

The ride home felt longer than it really was, and his leg wouldn't stop bouncing up and down. Would Danny end up hating this? Would all of this be a waste of time and money?. He /really/ fucking hoped not. Once he was parked in the driveway he gripped the bottle in one hand and kept the other hand in his pocket, holding onto the box containing the rings. Well, here goes nothing. 

As soon as he was inside the vocalist grabbed the bottle out of his hands and pecked his lips, resting it down on the kitchen counter. "Thank youuu. What took you so long? You've been gone for almost 2 hours.. and I doubt it took you over an hour to drive there and back, and another hour to find the Jägermeister." He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Okay, now or never. Go big or go home. 

Jorel took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he held the box up to Danny's face and opened it. "They're... well.. they're promise rings. With our names on the inside. I just.. wanted to make up hitting you. Show you that I promise not to act like a jealous prick anymore. I promise to be faithful.. and treat you right.. and well-" He wasn't able to finish his rambling before he felt lips on his own, and frowned since the feeling was gone much too soon. He opened his eyes again to see Danny sporting the ring on his finger, gesturing for he himself to wear his ring as well. Oh, yeah. 

"I take it you're happy..?" He asked after watching the brunette parade around the house with his hand in the air, a smirk on his lips. "Well, duh. I mean.. you didn't have to do this, but I'm glad that you did. Makes me happy. I know you would never intentionally hit me like that again." In a flash he was right in front of Jorel, pecking his cheek. "I love you." He froze, cheeks turning dark pink. Okay, he did a good job.

Danny was happy. "I love you too."


End file.
